(1) Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a rolling body of a carriage cage for drawer guides. The invention further concerns a carriage cage for a drawer guide having such rolling bodies as well as a drawer guide having a carriage cage and an article of furniture having a drawer guide.
(2) State of the Prior Art
Rolling bodies of that kind serve essentially for the transmission of kinetic energy between mostly metallic drawer rails. Those rolling bodies are supported rotatably in a carriage cage arranged between rails and in the closed condition of the drawer have to partially carry the static loading and upon movement guarantee that the drawer is pushed in and pulled out of the body of an article of furniture as easily and without problem as possible.
Rolling bodies in a carriage cage are to be found for example in WO 2008/046118 A2. A disadvantage with those one-piece rolling bodies for carriage cages is that they wear relatively quickly, they are flattened off under a static loading between metallic drawer rails and often have spalling phenomena which are due to the manufacturing process.